memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Saavik
Saavik was a half-Romulan/half-Vulcan who overcame her difficult childhood to become a successful Starfleet officer and wife to Ambassador Spock. Early Years Saavik was born on the planet Hellguard in 2264. Saavik had a harsh childhood living on Hellguard, a planet which bordered the Neutral Zone, but her life changed in 2274 when the Vulcan vessel Symmetry arrived and she was rescued by Commander Spock. Spock took a leave of absence and began to teach Saavik the Vulcan way of life, but had great difficulty with her. After some hard work, Spock decided to take Saavik to Vulcan where he would take care of Saavik with the help of Sarek and Amanda. (''TOS'' novel: The Pandora Principle; and ''UV'' comic: "Worlds Collide"). Saavik was given an excellent upbringing on Vulcan and soon embraced the Vulcan way of life, but decided that she wanted to follow Spock into Starfleet and entered Starfleet Academy in 2281. Her time at the Academy was not the easiest, and many of her classmates viewed her as an enemy, but she became a valuable resource for Starfleet in interpreting intelligence data and putting many myths to rest about Romulan psychology. (TOS novel: The Pandora Principle). Starfleet Career Saavik was granted her commission while still studying at Starfleet Academy. In 2285, as a Lieutenant, junior grade, she served as navigator of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] under Admiral James T. Kirk on their mission to recover the Genesis Device. (TOS movie: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) That same year, she transfered to the [[USS Grissom|USS Grissom]], along with Doctor David Marcus. The two discovered the reborn and rapidly maturing Spock on the surface of the Genesis Planet, where they were stranded after the destruction of the Grissom by Klingons. Saavik helped guide the young Spock through the pon farr, and accompanied him, and the former crew of the Enterprise, back to Vulcan to be rejoined with his katra. (TOS movie: Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) :The ''Strange New Worlds story "The First Law of Metaphysics" has Saavik remaining on Vulcan from 2285 until at least 2293, teaching at the Institute for the Transmission of Vulcan Culture. This is contradicted by several other stories which have her as part of the crew of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A).'' In 2290, following the promotion of Hikaru Sulu to Captain of the USS Excelsior, Saavik rejoined the Enterprise Crew, this time serving on the Enterprise-A. (DC Comics second series: Tests of Courage) She was present when the Enterprise-A was sent to the planet Mestiko to retrive a weapon stolen by a local terrorist group called the Torye. (TOS e-book Mere Anarchy: The Blood-Dimmed Tide) She served on the Enterprise-A for two years before a disagreement with Spock about his new protégé, Valeris, prompted her to request a transfer. (DC Comics second series: Special #2, A Question of Loyalty) After The Enterprise As of 2377, she was serving as Captain of the [[USS Alliance|USS Alliance]]. She, along with Spock, Pavel Chekov, and Uhura led an attack against the mysterious Waatri. (Vulcan's Soul: Exodus, Exiles, Epiphany) External Links * Category:Genetic Hybrids Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet Cadets Category:Starfleet Lieutenants Category:Starfleet Captains Category:Starfleet helmsmen and conn officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel